The damn 8 cm
by kagome16c
Summary: Every time Italy wants affection from Germany, he has to bend down, and this frustrates Italy. He tries various methods to reach Germany's height so that he won't have to bend down. Warning:Soft Yaoi! You don't like it, don't read!


**The damn 8 cm**

Principio del formulario

As bread (or should I say pasta?) of everyday, Italy always goes to where Germany is. He always asks Germany for affection, but there is a barrier that separates them. This obviously frustrates Italy.

-Germany! Germany!

-Uhn? What's wrong, Italy?

-A hug! I want a hug, -said Italy really excited. He went to Germany and tried to encircle his neck with his arms, but failed because he wanted their faces to be at the same height when they embraced, and Germany was 8 centimeters (3.1 inches) taller than him-I-I can't reach...-he sadly surrendered.

-...-he sighed. He felt bad for Italy and did not like him to be sad, so he bent down a little and hugged him.

-''Ah! He bent down…''-he thought-''How frustrating.''

Everyday was like that, until Italy thought of something. From now on, he would think of all sorts of methods to make Germany stop bending down.

First method:

-Germany! Germany!-He tried to attract the attention of the German.

-Is something wrong? Eh?-His faced showed surprise-Why are you carrying a chair?

-Stay there, ok? Don't move.-He ordered the blonde.

-Huh?...Ok.

- ...-He put the chair in front of the blond, and then stood on it.-That's much better...-He looked at him, smiled and hugged his head while being careful not to squeeze it.

-What...are you doing?

-Well, I'm hugging you...

Second method:

-Germany! Germany!

-What is...Ah! Now why are you using stilts?

-Well, I found them and I wanted to use them.-He said sincerely, even though he had another reason. He continued to walk to where Germany was with great difficulty.

-You're going to fall!

-No, I think I can keep my balance. You see?-He was already in front of him and then hugged him.

Third method:

-Germany! Germany!-He called him from some stairs.

-Um?

-Come!

-Ok. But make it quick.-He went to where the Italian was and when he was going up the stairs he was interrupted.

-Wait, Germany. Don't come up the stairs. Stay down.

-HUH? Just tell me what you want-He became angry.

-Ok...-He went down until he was one step higher than Germany. Then he hugged him.

Fourth method:

-Germany! Germany!

-What?-he asked without looking at him while drinking beer. Then he looked up and spat the beer he had in his mouth from the pure amazement.-Wha-wha-what? Italy! Why are you wearing women boots?-He cleaned his mouth.

-Well, someone lent them to me...

-That does not mean that you have to use them! Who gave them to you?

-France-niichan.

-''I'll kill him...''- thought while getting mad.-In any case, Italy come here. I'll help you get those things out.

-EHHHHH!-he did not want to, but still obeyed. He was getting close but he tripped.

-Ah! Italy be careful.-He grabbed him in the air.

-He he...I'm sorry.-He stood well with the help of Germany, and took the opportunity and hugged him.

Fifth method:

-Germany! Germany!

-Hm? What do you need, Italy? - He turned to face him and noticed that he had thrown himself toward where he was. For a change (?), Italy embraced him while he was still in the air. Unfortunately, since he was not prepared for the Italian's attack, they both fell.-What are you doing Italy! That was dangerous!-Exploded in rage.

-Sorry...I just wanted to hug you...

-I realized already!-he reproached him, but stopped because he realized that the Italian was sorry and was about to mourn. He felt bad. At the same time, angry because he did not understand why Italy was behaving that way the last few days. Just in that moment he understood.-Italy, I'm sorry I yelled.

-Uhn...it's okay.

-Hey, explain me one thing.

-Hm? What?

-By any chance have you been making efforts to be at a greater or equal height as mine?

- ...Yes...-said sincerely as he blushed for being discovered.

-There is no need to do that.

-But I do not like you to bend down to hug me. That frustrates me.

-''This guy...''-He noticed how his face was getting hot. He knew his face gradually would be red. To avoid Italy noticing this change he covered his face from the nose down with his hand. Then he looked at him and noticed that he was nervous because he did not respond.-Italy...

-V-ve?-His verbal tic came out.-What is it?

-Close your eyes.

-...Ok...-He did it without even asking why.

- ...-He moved closer to his face and kissed him on the lips. A tender kiss. Of course, his face was red because the Italian's lips were soft and he felt like he was melting. After finishing the kiss, he hugged him tightly but tried not to hurt him. He could not bear the embarrassment he was feeling, he stood and turned around so that Italy wouldn't see his face. Lik-like I was saying...there is no need to try to be higher. I do not mind bending down.

- ...-His face red too, stared at the broad back of Germany. He was in a trance. He never expected that the German would give him a kiss. But he quickly left the trance.-Germany?

-Hm?-He looked over his shoulder, and found the face of Italy, which showed innocence, a little curiosity and a weak smile.

-I want another.

-Eh?-His face got redder-…Ok.-He turned to face him once more. He got near his face again, stared at his eyes and kissed him.

-Another one.-He demanded after finishing the previous one.

-One more and nothing else.

-But I want more, many more.

-No forget it! Only one more.-He gave it to him, and started to walk away before he continued to ask him for more kisses.

-Ehhh! No! Germany! I want more kisses! And lots of hugs!-he followed.

And that's how Italy stopped getting frustrated by the 8 centimeters of difference, but began to bother Germany by asking him to kiss him at any time of day, without thinking of the right place (and/or time of course).

_**The End!**_

Well here is my first One-shot in english! I was bored cuz there was no internet so I thought ''Why don't I translate one of my stories?''.So, here is the outcome and sorry if my english is not good at some parts…(at least I think some parts look weird…and idk if I'm using the right words…)

Hope you enjoy it and leave reviews… 


End file.
